What I never knew I wanted
by Tomuchtimegem
Summary: D/B fic my first ever fanfic hope you like. Second chap up now
1. Chapter 1

D/B Fic

This is my first fanfic ever I love Ugly Betty so this was the perfect way to start i am a detty supporter so this is what it will be eventually.

Takes place just after bannnas for betty.

She had woken up everything still seemed so unreal just four hours ago she had been curled up in the arms of the man she loved Until Henry had received a call the two of the them nor expected or wanted charlie had gone into pre mature labour and it was not looking good Henry got the first flight back to Tucson he wished things were different but he was far to loyal to not go its what betty loved about him the most.

Daniel had just got home from a date with a girl he had been casually seeing not his usual type she had intelligence and was not a model he had had a great time put something was still holding him back he could not figure out what.  
Just as he was about to go to the fridge to try and get some resemblance of a snack his phone went of.  
"Hello"  
"Daniel i i need you...Henry just left I I don't know who else to call" He heard her words she was trying to hold back the tears but it was useless daniel always knew when Betty was upset.

The minute after he hung up after trying in vain to calm betty down he called his driver to take him to the mode office Betty had gone there as she could not go back to Henry's apartment and she could not face her family right now.  
As much as she loved and was close to her family this was something she needed Daniel for. She always found it strange That he was the shoulder that she now even more so cried on.

Daniel pulled up to the mode building to find betty standing there wit her blue puff jacket on and the dress she had been wearing when she was out dancing with Henry,Hilda and Gio. "Daniel thank you I am sorry for disturbing your night I Just"  
"Stop right there" Daniel cut her of "you were there with me with Sophia its my turn to be there for you lets get inside"

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

That's all for now let me know if you think i should continue or abandon ship 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Autours note: Many thanks for all the lovely review's and help much appreciated. Hope you like this chapter I took all your comments on board.

They entered the Mode building Daniel had carefully placed his arm around Betty in the protective way only he could.  
They walked up to his office were Betty sat in Daniels chair he laughed inwardly that she was the only one he would let sit in his chair.

"I feel so stupid I know I said it would be worth it and that I would regret it if I did not take the chance with Henry but I feel like someone has just ripped my heart out I know matters of the heart are not your strong suit Daniel but I just did not know were to turn"

Daniel giggled himself as much as he mocked hurt he knew Betty was right matters of the heart were not what he was best at,  
ever since Sophia he had not felt like he could have a relationship with a woman least of all fall in love but something struck him about the way Betty was looking out his office window she had sadness in her eye's but there was something else there to Hope even when Betty was upset she always had hope this is what Daniel admired most about his assistant and his friend.

"I know that but I know something about getting my heart broken and I know it hurts I know you are hurting right now but trust me when it gets easier" Daniel said honestly as he walked towards Betty with a tissue in hand.

"Come on and I will take you home its late and we have to be back here in a few hours by the way you can have tomorrow of" Daniel said in his matter of fact voice.

" But Daniel we have so much to do you have your meting with Alexis" Betty protested.

" She can wait Betty go home get some rest take the day for your self and call me tomorrow actually later on today and let me know how your are doing and remember I am here for you" he said as he tenderly gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Betty woke up to the sound of her father coming into her room with chocolate chip pancakes what he knew would cheer her up.

"Miha you have to eat something" he said with a look of concern in his eyes his heart was breaking for his daughter.

"I'm OK dad I have to get to work..." she said with a heavy sigh as she got out of bed.

"But I thought that Daniel gave you the day off" he interrupted.

"I know but I can't just do nothing it would be better if i was busy" she said motioning her father out of her room so she could get ready.

"OK miha just promise me you will eat something before you go" "I promise dad".

Betty made her way down stairs to hear Hilda arguing with Justin about being late for school if they do not leave right now.

"aye Betty how are you are you OK...What Justin get of the phone now or you are grounded"

Betty laughed inwardly she could always count on her family to make her smile.

"OK I'm off to work" she said as she grabbed a pan cake and headed out the door.

"Mode magazine how may i direct your call" Amanda started her usual day flipping through the magazine.

"Betty what are you doing here Daniel said you would not be here today?"

"well I am so you can transfer his calls back to me thanks Amanda"

Amanda say a look with Betty that she had not seen before she had seen her upset before but never

this bad she knew her heart was broken. For one minute there she felt bad for her as she knew what it felt like all to well after what she went through with Daniel. She quickly snapped out of it as she spotted the new Gucci boots they would look killer on her.

"Hi Daniel"Betty said as she switched her computer on.

"Betty what re you doing here I told you to take the day of " he said putting his onion bagel and coffee on his desk.

"I know and thank you for that but I really need to keep busy today but thanks anyway" "do you want to go over your notes for your meting with Alexis before you go down" Betty said setting up her desk getting ready for her day.

"No that's OK Alexis had to cancel something about needing more work done I chose not to ask for details" he said shuddering at the taught of what was next.

"O OK well I will head down to design with your notes for the next issue then OK then ill order you your lunch"

"OK thanks Betty"

Daniel had not had to busy a day but kept trying to get things for Betty to do he saw that she seemed better when she had more to do.  
He shut down his computer and tidied up his notes before he left for that day.

"Betty come on time to go home" he said gently grabbing her arm "OK just one minute I just have to finish this before"  
"No as your boss I command you to finish up now" he interrupted in his matter of fact voice.

"OK you win" she said grabbing her coat "And I am taking you to dinner and no protesting cause I am not taking no for an answer".

"OK were do you want to go" she said like she was admitting defeat.

"Really I won cool" he said quite giddily which made Betty laugh."How about pizza" he said with the cheeky grin of his that always made her smile.

"Deal but I think we can forget the singing this time"

"Done" he said holding out his arm for her to link up with as they left the building arm and arm Daniel noticed that Betty was smiling and not just for show it was one of her genuine smiles. It made his heart to a little skip.

That's all for now I am focusing on there friendship at the moment it will turn into more I'm just working the story out in my head at the moment.  
Once again let me know what you think. Am I on the right track? 


	3. Chapter 3

My aplogize for the late chap lots of work I had to do prevented me from writing it but her we go hope you like.

Gemma

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked into the pizza parlour which seemed deserted. They picked a table in the corner which was out of sight the last thing Daniel wanted was someone to see him and Betty he knew she was still upset and he did not want any Daniel Meade fans be it women trying to get in with the supposed play boy or men congragulating him on what he could never figure out.

"What kind of pizza do you want"Daniel said as he pulled out the chair for Betty. He always transformed into a gentelman when he was with Betty. I suppose he never wanted to see the I'm so disapointed in you face again.

"Extra chese and peparoni sound good?"

"Perfect" he said

"Hi what can I get you"

Daniel and Betty ordered there food and were telling each other mindless storys anything that was not about Henry.  
Betty's mind kept wandering wondering what was Henry doing she snaped herself out of it.

"Betty there is one thing I have to say" Daniel said with a very serious face.

"Why am I scared now?"

"I just wnated to say that you deserve more I know I said this before you got involved but you are an a amazing talented kind giving funny firecracker of a woman and you deserve more than 5 months of love you deserve more than a few life time's"

Daniel finshed his speach felling embarrsed but glad he said it he knew he had to as much as he wanted Betty to be happy he knew it was not with Henry he was still affraid to admit who he really thought was for her though.

Betty was so touched by what Daniel had said she was lost for word all she caould do was hug him she loved Daniel's hugs for some reason she alway's felt so safe within them like no one could hurt her. They both snapped out of there daze and decsided to leave. Betty told Daniel she wanted to walk home alone she needed to clear her head despite many protests Daniel could not make her budge on this her mind was made up.

"ok I will see you tomorrow and make sure to bring an over night bag to work tomorrow you never know what can happen on Friday"  
Daniel said with his trade mark grin.

"What Daniel what are you planing"

"That's for me to know and you to stay up all night wondering what it is I'll see you tomorrow!"

-------------------------------------------------DBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDBDBDBDBBD--------------------------------------------------------

Really short I know but the next chapter has already wracked up 4 word pages so it will be very long in the mean time hopr you liked this I am trying to keep them in charecter as much as possiable 


End file.
